howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Huttsgalor / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" Aerial view of Huttsgalor.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg The docks of Huttsgalor.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Winger about to help out with lighting the forge.jpg "Deep Trouble" Where's he off to.jpg Flying to the Village Deep Trouble.jpg "Boo to You" One of the houses in the village Boo to You.jpg Flying into Huttsgalor to talk to Marena.jpg Marena buying fish.jpg It cannot stand to be seen.jpg Phantom Fang is nowhere near here.jpg Huttsgalor at night with a campfire.jpg Magnus calling for Duggard.jpg The phantom fang headed towards the gang.jpg A whole bunch of pumpkins headed towards the Great Hall.jpg The Phantom Fang tossing a wheelbarrow.jpg Huttsgalor in disarray.jpg Dak having run up to Winger Boo to You.jpg View of Huttsgalor through Cutter's eye.jpg "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Approaching the roost after a rescue.jpg WTS - We found Little Finngard.jpg WTS - Finngard and his mom heading home.jpg WTS - Smoke coming from the pasture.jpg WTS - The line of fire by the sheep in the pasture.jpg WTS - The sheep in a frenzy.jpg WTS - The line of fire in the pasture.jpg WTS - Headed to deal with the line of fire.jpg WTS - Having seen Dak fall off the cliff.jpg WTS - Cutter flying by Magnus' Wool cutting machine.jpg WTS - The roost at sunrise.jpg WTS - The fires are back.jpg WTS - This line of fire is too straight.jpg WTS - Both lines lead to the same place.jpg WTS - Something in the bush where the lines end.jpg WTS - Aggro getting away from the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - No sign of Aggro.jpg WTS - Heading back to the roost to get Cutter.jpg WTS - Trying to find Aggro while in the air.jpg "Heavy Metal" HM - Flying back to Huttsgalor.jpg HM - Burple trailing behind.jpg HM - Approaching the roost.jpg HM - Winger catching up to Summer.jpg HM - About to land in Huttsgalor.jpg HM - The townspeople working.jpg HM - Leyla and Summer avoiding the rolling wagon wheel.jpg HM - A villager at his wagon.jpg HM - Humiliating you will be so much fun.jpg HM - A view of the mountains.jpg HM - Leyla and Summer having found Belzium.jpg HM - Flying to the Belzium cave.jpg HM - The Belzium having blocked the entrance to the cave.jpg HM - Nobody to hear their calls for help.jpg HM - Leyla runninng to find help.jpg HM - Leyla still trying to find the other dragons.jpg HM - Leyla climbing a tree.jpg HM - Leyla struggling to get onto the tree branch.jpg HM - Being up so high.jpg HM - Magnus lying in the mud.jpg HM - The Belzium boulder head towards Elbone.jpg HM - The Belzium boulder nearing Huttsgalor.jpg HM - Burple and Cutter having knocked down trees.jpg HM - The boulder going air borne.jpg "Iced Out" IO - Duggard beingchased by wolves.jpg IO - Duggard sent into the air by Winger's blast.jpg IO - That was what I was going to do.jpg IO - The riders approaching an in trouble Haggis.jpg IO - Aggro having grabbed Elbone.jpg IO - Aggro and Elbone passing sea stacks.jpg IO - Approaching the Icy Mountain.jpg|The Icy Northern Tip IO - Continuing to fly in the mountains.jpg IO - Leyla and Summer nearing the roost.jpg IO - Returnig from their fishing trip.jpg IO - Without restarting your fire.jpg IO - Aggro no.jpg IO - A closer view of the trees on the icy shore.jpg IO - The tree the hook caught on.jpg IO - Going around the bend of a river.jpg IO - The rescue riders flying into the icy mountatin.jpg IO - The waterfalll the ice is headed towards.jpg "Sick Day" Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Summer with the rock on top of the water coming out of her mouth.jpg The rock having gone into the water.jpg Eels in the water Sick Day.jpg The roost and Huttsgalor Sick Day.jpg Approaching Marena's house.jpg Headed off to find help kelp.jpg Flying to the ocean to find help kelp.jpg Leyla and Summer looking for Help Kelp.jpg Seaweed on the surface.jpg Landing on a sea stack.jpg Making a high dive into the ocean.jpg Summer swimming towards a patch of seaweed.jpg "Bad Egg" BE - Haggis trying to ge the apple.jpg BE - Duggard at the well site.jpg BE - The site of the new well.jpg BE - Looking at the tops of the trees.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw and her nest.jpg BE - Winger flying around a rock formation.jpg BE - Here Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.jpg BE - Cutter looking for the nest.jpg BE - Cutter looking around.jpg BE - Cutter flying to the nest.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw guarding the nest.jpg BE - The rock formation the Rescue Riders are on.jpg BE - Magnus running to the edge of the cliff.jpg BE - Heading to help burple.jpg BE - Magnus stuck hanging on the edge of the cliff.jpg BE - Cutter having gone into the ground.jpg BE - What about me.jpg "Home Alone" HA - Berry bushes in Home Alone.jpg HA - After having flown through the berry bushes.jpg HA - The slinkwings approaching the bushes where the eggs were.jpg HA - Dragon and human tracks in the grass.jpg HA - View of the island from above.jpg HA - Approaching cave nine.jpg HA - Summer about to land by cave nine.jpg HA - It's much too close to the water.jpg HA - Heading off to check out other caves.jpg HA - Too small.jpg HA - Too big.jpg HA - Now this one.jpg HA - Heading to yet another cave.jpg HA - Duggard saying yes.jpg HA - The slinkwings about to land on a sea stack.jpg "Slobber Power" SP - Elbone by his flower shop.jpg SP - Elbone putting dirt into a flower pot.jpg SP - One section of Thornbane Valley.jpg|Thornbane Valley SP - Elbone in Thornbane Valley.jpg SP - Elbone continuing on his way.jpg SP - Elbone continuing to head through Thornbane Valley.jpg SP - What a spectacular.jpg SP - View of Thornbane Valley from above the trees.jpg SP - Cutter is here.jpg SP - Aerial view of the roost.jpg "Crash Course" CC - Burple having been passed by the other dragons.jpg CC - Heazded to Elbone's ship.jpg CC - Heading back to the roost.jpg "Furious Fun" FF - The dragons in Huttsgalor fixing a roof.jpg FF - About to shoot water at the patch.jpg FF - The forest.jpg FF - The forest lit up at night.jpg FF - The fireballs comining for a beautifully colored explosion.jpg FF - The fire furies sledding through the snow.jpg FF - Continuing to sled on the snow.jpg FF - Dak rolling a barrel.jpg FF - Having noticed Boiling Springs Valley.jpg FF - But what about dragon day.jpg FF - Back at Huttsgalor.jpg FF - About to send blast through the geysers.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Dak and Winger Spinning.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 57.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-2-Roost1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-31-Huttsgalor1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-32-TownHall.jpg GrumblegardPt2-40-Huttsgalor2.jpg GrumblegardPt2-53-FailedMegaBlast3.jpg GrumblegardPt2-61-Huttsgalor3.jpg GrumblegardPt2-82-Roost.jpg GrumblegardPt2-101-Huttsgalor.jpg GrumblegardPt2-109-SlinkwingCave.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Roost 1.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 37.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 40.jpg Category:Location Gallery